tHe uLtiMaTe BaTtLe: gUrLz, aNd pKmN*~
by wRiTeRcHiCk00
Summary: dis is about Gold (ash's 2nd cousin) and Silver , (Gary's 2nd cousin) are rivals, and fight over a rare pkmn and a girl!


This story is written by Valerie (wRiTeRcHiCk00) and her 8-year-old brother Eric!He is a poke'mon fanatic, like me…

Please review and call us good…LOL!

The Ultimate Battle 

It was a hot day; Gold was on his way to Blackthorn City. Gold was a good-looking boy, golden spiky hair, bright intelligent eyes, and he was tall and strong.Gold was a 14 year old, an 8th grader at Cherry Grove City high.All the girls liked his looks, but he had no boy friends, but many friends that were girls.His poke'mon were Kadabra, Warturtle, Pichu, Arcanine, Sunflora, and Hondoom.When they got there. There was a crowd because a scientist found the 251 poke'mon and his name was Celebi.  "They say it's here in the area 'Dragon's Den'," said a kid (That kid is Gold's rival Silver.)  " It's you again," said Gold, angrily, looking at Silver. "I'm gonna whip your butt this battle!" sneered Silver, without even asking Gold if he wanted to battle.Silver had an evil grin on his face and narrowed his eyes. "Your on," said Gold, challenging Silver. "I choose you, Magnaton!Go!"Silver called out the silver three-headed poke'mon. "Go, Pichu!Teach Silver a lesson!"The adorable electric poke'mon hopped to Gold. Silver narrowed his eyes deeper.He knew the electric mouse poke'mon was very strong. It was gonna be a tough battle!The cute but strong Pichu once beated his powerful Venusaur, which was very unusual! "Watch out Gold, my Magnaton is even stronger _and _better than before!" called out Silver, with a warning in his deep voice."Magnaton, thunder attack!" The Pichu dodged the attack.Gold grinned confidently, while Silver gasped.Oh no, thought Silver, He's even stronger than before! "Pichu, you know what to do.Finish it with Zap Cannon!" cried Gold.  Magnaton was obviously gonna be knocked out.And he was. "YES!Haha, I told you Silver.You'd never beat me!"But then Gold added thoughtfully, "That Magnaton was pretty good though.It's just that no one ever beats my Pichu.You just need to put more love and friendship with your poke'mon." Silver grumbled, and muttered, "Good battle," quickly before calling back his electric poke'mon and walking away. But Silver suddenly stopped.His eye had caught on one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen!Her golden hair glinted in the sunlight, and her blue eyes were large and innocent.Silver gasped.She was curvy, tall, and slender.Her outfit contained a white halter-top fastened with a pure diamond, diamond jewelry, a black leather very short skirt, and clear glass high-heeled shoes. At the same very moment, Gold saw that same teenaged girl and nearly fainted.He never saw _those _kinds of girls at his school before.He managed a smile, and walked toward her.Gold caught saw Silver staring and walked toward the beautiful girl too!Gold started running, and then Silver did too.They both crashed into the pretty girl. "YOU JERKS!" cried the girl, but then coughed, and said sweetly, "I mean, are you okay?" Silver and Gold were both surprised by the first two words, but then fell right in love with her when she changed to that sweet voice. "Um, yeah…we're fine, but are you?" stammered Silver, gazing at the girl with a look of sickly love. "Yeah… Are you?" Gold stuttered, with a look of pure puppy love. "Yes, I'm okay…" the girl said sexily."My name is Diamond.What's are yours', boys?" "Oh!M-my na-name i-is G-gold!" stuttered Gold, worse than before.He blushed embarrassed, but he could tell Diamond was eyeing his cuteness. "And mine is Silver.I have a lot of great poke'mon!" boasted Silver.Silver ran his hair through his silver short spiked hair, and fixed his dark blue eyes on Diamond.Gold glared at Silver, and mouthed, "That babe is mine!" Silver mouthed back, "Shut the f*ck up!She's mine, baby!"

Gold got his assurance back."So, where are you staying, Diamond?"

"Oh, Blackthorn Motel," answered Diamond. 

Gold got excited.He couldn't believe his luck!"No way!I'm staying there too!"

Silver glowered at Gold.Unfair!He tried to start conversation."So, what poke'mon do you have?"

"My closest are Dewgong, Persian, Ditto, and an egg, from Ditto and Dewgong."Diamond, touched Silver's buff arm softly.Silver smiled, happily.Gold filled up with envy.

"Do you wanna battle, Diamond?" Gold asked, hoping that Diamond would touch his arm too.She did.

"Sure," replied the pretty trainer.Diamond took out a poke ball, and called out, "C'mon Dewy!Kick butt!"The seal-like Poke'mon slided over by Diamond.

"Go Pichu!" Gold said, loudly.He leaned down, and whispered to Pichu, "Play easy.I wanna impress this girl!"

"Pi-pi chu!Pichuuu, chu chu! Pichu![That's stupid.How is that supposed to _impress _her, Gold?_Humans_!]"The mouse Poke'mon nodded, and hopped over to where they were battled, pretending that his leg was limp, or hurt.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Alright!Let's battle!"The girl straightened her hair."Dewgong, Ice Beam!"

"GO DIAMOND!YEAHHH!" cheered Silver from the sidelines, a little pathetically.He jumped up, yelled, and then fell down, and cried, "OUCHIE!" Gold had to stifle laughs.He could tell that Diamond was too.


End file.
